A separation membrane structure is known to typically comprise a columnar porous support that includes a plurality of through-holes connecting both end surfaces, a pair of glass seals covering both end surfaces of the porous support, and a zeolite membrane formed on an inner surface of each through-hole (for example, reference is made to PCT Laid Open Application 2013/054794). This type of separation membrane structure finds suitable application in relation to liquid separation or gas separation due to superior mechanical strength and durability.
The manufacturing steps of the zeolite membrane include a step of using the weight of a slurry including a dispersion of zeolite particles to cause flow through each through-hole, a step of drying the slurry that has become attached to the inner surface of each through-hole, and a step of placing the porous support in a formulated starting material solution to thereby form a zeolite membrane by hydrothermal synthesis (for example, reference is made to Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2013-34994).